The present invention relates to an arrangement for removing impurities from ground water.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for removing impurities, in particular volatile impurities from the ground water and ground region through which it passes, by means of circulation of ground water in the contaminated region.
The arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known arrangement the circulation is performed through a well shaft which is driven to the region of contaminated ground water and has at least locally permeable shaft wall and a device for removing the impurities. The well shaft is subdivided by at least one separating wall into mutually sealed well shaft regions, and a pipe provided with a feed pump extends through the separating wall. While the above described arrangement efficiently performs its intended functions, it is to be understood that it can be further improved.